harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fenrir Greyback
6th movie? Will he be in the 6th movie Check this list 02:33, 17 November 2007 (UTC) that had nothing to do with him at all—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.228.49.45 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Well, he's never been in any of the other movies. Check these sites every now and then: Mugglenet The Leaky Cauldron JK Rowling.com 02:53, 17 November 2007 (UTC) severl sites mention a Ian Mcshane for the role dosn't seem greyback will be in it though too bad hes the only bad guy who was cool to me.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 72.228.49.45 (talk • ) }| }|}}. Did anyone see the pic of him as a snatcher? If it is him, he looks way different.--Darksaber501st 20:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Blood Status I think the purpose of the blood status in the infobox is to list blood purity (pureblood, halfblood, etc). Blood Status has to do with family trees, not the physical nature of someone's blood. Werewolf doesn't seem to fit as blood status. He's still a pureblood wizard, right? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:37, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :I was wondering that too. I would think it has more to do with the "blood purity" status idea. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Where does it say that he was pureblood. I know it's logical becouse he was an almost Death Eater, but Voldemort was half-blood, so you never know. :Wasn't he on the Black Family tapestry? Am i mistaken? Mafalda Hopkirk 09:03, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::No, he wasn't on the Black Family tree as I recall. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:07, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::I think i always figured he must be pureblood to have the status he had among the Death Eaters. At the point they were at in book 7, i don't think anyone but a pureblood would have been given much power. I know Voldy was half, but we're talking about crazy people here afterall. Anyway if his bloodstatus isn't in the books then i guess it has to be "unknown", but "werewolf" isn't appropriate for the blood status feild as that concerns the physical nature of his blood. Mafalda Hopkirk 15:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I think that ther should be a snatcher infobox for Greyback. An infobox for just two known individuals (him and Scabior) really isn´t necessary.--Rodolphus 14:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Transformation It has been reported that Greyback will transform into his werewolf form in Deathly Hallows: Part 2, just as Remus did in Prisoner of Azkaban, and these pictures seem to confirm it:http://harrypotterforum.com/discussion/5003/dh2-greyback-transformation-images/#Item_42,[[User: Greater good| Greater good]], 14:00, 21 February 2011 Fenrir Greyback vs professor Trelawney Who knows whether in Deathly Hallows: Part 2 a scene where Professor Trelawney saves Lavender Brown from Fenrir, throwing balls at his predictions? Or is it the scene would not be? 'Nope it's not. also this page says that the gets blasted off a cliff wich wasn't in the movie it just shown that he was knocked out a window but in the context of where they are in the castle it wouldn't be that high up or near a cliff. ' Died in book? I read the Chinese version of Harry Potter Encyclopedia. It said Greyback was killed by Ron and Neville! But JKR did NOT said that Greyback was dead before Bellatrix and Voldemort (and we don't think he died in book either)! --NGC fan (talk) 05:33, January 3, 2013 (UTC)NGC fan :That's odd, Harry Potter Encyclopedia hasn't yet been published, and may never see publishing. If there's no English edition how is there a Chinese version? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 05:40, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, I see! I found out today that so-called Harry Potter Encyclopedia book was published by Chinese. It shared the same name to the upcoming book! Well... chuckles it just a coincidence!--NGC fan (talk) 10:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC)NGC fan :::I'm very curious about this apparently unofficial Harry Potter Encyclopedia released by the Chinese. Do you have a link with more info? ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, Professor, the Internet link of this apparently unofficial Harry Potter Encyclopedia is all-Chinese articles. I will reply you if I find one.--NGC fan (talk) 10:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC)NGC fan Childhood Would it be too speculative to mention the possibility of neglect or abuse during childhood due to his desire to take children away from their parents at a young age and raise them to hate their parents? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:32, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:29, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Bumping. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::On second thought, yes it would be too speculative, in my opinion. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC)